


Salt.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “You are such a jerk," the kid muttered as he continued to woefully stare at the salt Dean had dumped over the plate of fries the older hunter had ordered from Nasty Burger; yeah, that was actually the name of the fast food joint they were eating at. “You shot me with salt and now you dump it on the fries? I think I deserved to steal at least one fry after you shot me.”





	Salt.

Danny's expression morphed into disbelief before it settled on anger.  

"You are such a jerk," the kid muttered as he continued to woefully stare at the salt Dean had dumped over the plate of fries the older hunter had ordered from Nasty Burger; yeah, that was actually the name of the fast food joint they were eating at. “You shot me with salt and now you dump it on the fries? I think I deserved to steal at least one fry after you shot me.” 

Danny’s friend - the geeky one, not the goth one that shares his younger brother's name - doesn't share his friend's opinion; Tucker was snickering before he went on to say he would have to remember that trick next time Danny tried to steal food from him. 

Dean smiled despite knowing he would look like a chipmunk, his mouth was stuffed full with fries (that had too much salt on them not that Dean would let that show). Both Sams roll their eyes in exasperation but Dean didn't care if he was acting like a kid. 

He wasn't going to let the kid just steal his fries even if said fries were from a restaurant called Nasty Burger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need to go pick up some fries for myself since I keep writing about them, lol. 
> 
> As always this is a gift to my friend. (I wouldn’t have thought about crossover ideas between these two fandoms if I had not met her.) One day I will write that protective Vlad vs the brothers idea I talked to you about months ago. It’s just not today. Probably won’t be next installment either because I’m debating on writing which of these ideas first: Dean’s thoughts on Jazz and being an older sibling or Dean wondering if Jack and Maddie had never watched Ghost Busters (it being about the ghost portal).


End file.
